


Meet the Kids

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [36]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Age Difference, Children, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Slash introduces you to his children.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Blurb weekends [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 4





	Meet the Kids

"It won't be as bad as you think, I promise," Slash reassures you, squeezing your hand as he stops the car.

You know it's difficult for his children to accept a new woman in their dad's life after he and his ex-wife divorced about two years ago, especially since London, the oldest, is only ten years younger than you. You've been seeing Slash for a while, but he decided to wait until he introduces you to his sons.

Today is the day you finally meet them and while you're excited, you're even more anxious. "Love you," you say with a nervous smile and peck his lips.

"Love you too. Let's get inside." You open the car door and grab your bag from the trunk before walking up to his house.

"Kids, I'm home," he calls, closing the door behind him and leading you to the living room. "London, Cash, this is (y/n)," he introduces you, a wide smile on his face.

"Hello," you add a little awkwardly.

"Hi (y/n)," they both say.

You give them the gifts you bought; a skateboard for London and a hat for Cash. They seem to like it and you silently thank Slash for talking so much about them that you had a vague idea what to get them.

Surprisingly, they don't seem to have any hard feelings towards you and the ice is quickly broken. You ask the boys about themselves too instead of just gushing over their dad, which later turns out to be one of the main reasons - besides Slash being obviously happy with you - they warm up to you so fast.

Sure, they find it a bit weird for their possible future stepmom to be significantly younger than their father and almost around their own age, but they see you as some kind of good friend anyway.


End file.
